The Cancer Prevention Education Program at the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center develops the research skills and knowledge of participating students. These students participate in faculty-directed cancer prevention research projects for a three-month period. These short-term research experiences are non-credit elective work for the students, over and above requirements for graduation. The students receive a stipend for their participation and limited funds will be available for special support of student projects. Beginning in 1992 with 10 budgeted positions, the program has increased its capacity and now trains 18 students per year. All stipended positions have been filled. Medical students, graduate students in public health and biomedical sciences, and minority undergraduate and graduate students are included in the Program. Before beginning the research experience, each student develops an educational plan including research objectives, a timeline for the three-month period, and educational objectives. This brief educational plan is written by the student in consultation with the faculty mentor and the Cancer Prevention Education Program Director. Selection of the students is based on the merit of the educational objectives. Students deliver a brief oral report and written abstract on their research experience at a scientific forum held at M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. A student self- evaluation report identifies the strengths and limitations of the student research experience, based on the specific educational goals in the students educational plan.